Lone Wolf
by scottsman
Summary: Freddie Benson has a secret weekend job. and the girls want to know what it is but are they ready for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

It was a wet day in the jungles of south America. Just as the sun began to set in the west, two shadowy figures could be seen moving though the trees toward the figure of a young boy who was standing near a creek looking at an ancient stone tablet. The boy appeared to be about 13 or 14. He was wearing Camoflauge cargo pants and a black shirt. In the sheath on his back was a short sword that doubled as a machete. At his waste was a .45 automatic with a lasersight.

"Are you sure that he's the one the traders call El Lobo Solitario, the Lone Wolf, Jose' he looks like a kid." whispered one of the two Men, "Why would Senor Cavanaugh be worried about him?"

"I don't know, Felipe" replied Jose', "But Cavanaugh said to kill him, he don't want no one else to find the hidden city. " Felipe produced a Large knife,

"I'll make this quick." He sneered he stepped quietly out of the bushes. He froze when Lone Wolf head cocked as though he heared the movent. a second later lone wolf's head moved again indicating that he had gone back to reading the tablet. Felipe closed in, raised the knife and made to slit Lone Wolf's throat. Suddenly at the last second lone wolf caught the man's wrist, twisted it backwards and knocked the knife out of his hand. With one more lighting fast move Lone wolf laid a perfect roundhouse kick right in his attackers stomach. Felipe went down and rolled into the shallow water at the edge of the creek . he lay there on his back wheezing. The lone wolf whirled around as Jose charged, side stepped the charge and laid a karate chop in the back of Jose's neck. Jose landed on top of Felipe. A split second they were both staring into the barrell of Lone wolf's .45.

"Well, Well," said the Lone Wolf, with a smirk "A couple of Cavanaugh's sewer rats. Tell Cavanaugh that Freddie Benson Says hello." The last thing that Felipe and Jose could remember was Lone Wolf's fist. When they woke out on the creek bank an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A Secret life

Cavanaugh was busy sparring with one of his men when Jose and Felipe came dragging them selves back to camp. Cavanaugh finished the match and was wiping himself off with a towel when he turned to face Felipe and Jose.

"Well What happened?"

"I'm sorry S-Senor Cavanaugh," Stammered Jose, "We Messed up."

"You're not paid to mess up!!" roared Cavanaugh, "If that little punk beats me to the treasure again I'll take it out of both of your hides!!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Freddie smiled as he made his way up the side of the mountain toward the dig sight where the Clay tablet in his backpack had been found. He could almost hear the tongue lashing that Cavanaugh was giving the bunglers who tried to kill him. That wasn't the only thing that made him smile.

"If only Carly and Sam could see me now," he thought, but they left before I did yesterday on a girls weekend. Besides they would never believe me if I told them what I do when they're on one of their long weekends, or that I have a doctorate in Archaeology." Freddie reached the dig sight and pulled out the clay tablet. On the tablet was some ancient Mayan writing that said: **Follow the Setting sun to the great river. Follow the river…**

Archaeologists back in Rio de Janeiro believed that these were directions to the location of the hidden Mayan city of Chichakahn were they Mayans were rumored to have hidden a cerimonial Head dress that was made of pure gold and thousands of diamonds, but they couldn't make heads or tails of the instructions. Freddie had looking over the tabled and had come to the conclusion that part of the tablet was still missing. Freddie resolved to go back to the dig site and see if he could locate the other half of the Tablet, so here he was in the mountains of South America. the site was abandoned because the student archaeologists had gone back to school for the year.

_There must be something that Dr. Manuel didn't see when he was out here, but what?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Carly and Sam had gone to the Fancy Nuevo Spa they had had their hair and nails done. They were now sitting in the jacuzzi, but they were anything but relaxed. Sam threw down her magazine in frustration.

"What is he doing," she said figiting we went home last weekend expecting to find freddie all stressed out because he didn't get to do anything on the weekends , but instead we find him totally relaxed as though he been out somewhere."

"I know," said Carly, "it is a bit strange."

"It's completely bizarre!!" Said Sam, "Freddie doesn't have a life, what could he be doing on the weekends?!" Carly shrugged,

"Beats me," she said. Sam stood up and climbed out of the Jacuzzi pulling Carly with her.

"Come on we're going home early and we're going to find out what he's doing."

What will Sam and Carly saw with they find out that their mild mannered friend was a globe trotting adventurer?

TBC Please Review


End file.
